


Daily Texts of Stiles & Derek

by mangedesmuffins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks, Funny, Other, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangedesmuffins/pseuds/mangedesmuffins
Summary: Just my take on how Stiles and Derek would banter through texts.A/N: (1) Spriggans related to Skyrim. (2) lord help me. (3) CMIIW-correct me if I'm wrong. (4) SAG&GAL-stop annoying me and get a life.





	Daily Texts of Stiles & Derek

Derek: Meeting 6pm tonight.

Stiles: AYPI

Derek: WHAT

Stiles: And your point is?

Derek: Be here at the loft at 6 tonight.

Feb 6, 2:36pm  
______________________________________

Derek: Know anything about Spriggans(1)?

Stiles: HSIK

Derek: STILES

Stiles: *sigh* how should I kno?

Derek: Just do some research about them.

Stiles: Wteves u say bossman.

Derek: I will kill you

Feb 7, 8:10pm  
______________________________________

Derek: Stiles how the hell do I work this Itilian espresso machine you got me?

Stiles: LHM(2)

Derek: Dammit Stiles quit playing, how do I work this thing?

Stiles:RTM

Derek: English Stiles

Stiles: Read the manual.

Feb 10, 6am  
______________________________________

Stiles: Yo Derek I need you to come over and sniff my peppermint frappuccino, I think the barista might've spit in it.

Derek: Are you sure you didn't do anything inanely asinine while ordering your beverage to her?

Stiles: WHAT!? Excuse you it is not my fault.

Derek: CMIIW(3) then.

Stiles: Rude much I am the eptiome of cute and adorable innocence. Also I saw what you did there, learning up on some online slang huh Der-bear

Feb 11, 2:12pm  
_______________________________________

Stiles: I broke my arm during lacrosse practice I need you to bring over one of your puppies to open the pull-top of my soda 

Derek: Stiles we are killing machines meant to protect the humans from evil supernatural beings not your lapdogs to be at your every beck and call.

Stiles: But Der-Der I'm a lesser human being whose soda can won't open because of some force of mysterious evil supernatural being. 

Derek: Yeah the supernatural way of how lazy you are SAM&GAL(4).

Feb 14, 10:00am  
_______________________________________

A/N: (1) Spriggans related to Skyrim. (2) lord help me. (3) CMIIW-correct me if I'm wrong. (4) SAG&GAL-stop annoying me and get a life.


End file.
